


Addicted

by sailor_pansexual



Series: ☆ She-Ra Smut Collection ☆ [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre Cannon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailor_pansexual/pseuds/sailor_pansexual
Summary: Bow comforts Glimmer after she confronts him about her fears.
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: ☆ She-Ra Smut Collection ☆ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555072
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before they meet Adora.
> 
> Everyone is 18+

Glimmer sighed, a content smile radiating from her face. Everything was perfect. The sun was shining through the curtains, her face absorbing it’s heat. From outside her window, a bird sang a song meant for its mate. And beside the princess, sat her best friend, Bow. She looked over at him, and met his eyes. They smiled at each other. Everything was perfect. 

Well, as perfect as it could be, considering that the Horde was still out there. The intrusive thought wiped her smile away and replaced it with a face of concern. Bow noticed immediately. How could he not? “Glimmer? You okay?” Glimmer dismissed her thought and focused on Bow’s eyes. Everything was okay, at least for right now. Right now, she could relax and hang out with Bow in the safety and privacy of her room. She sighed.

“Yeah. Just thinking.” Bow nodded, his concerned eyes not leaving her own. He nudged her with his shoulder. 

“It’s going to be okay, you know?” She blinked at him. “The war. The Horde. All of it.” She looked away. Of course he knew what was bothering her. He always knew exactly what she was thinking before she even thought it. He was trying to make her feel better, and she appreciated it, but she couldn’t help but feel responsible for the rebel defeat earlier that week. Her mother told her to fall back with the troops. But did she?

“But what if it isn’t, Bow?” She looked back into his eyes, tears forming in her own. “I mean, when’s the last time we had a big victory? Months? Years?! Come on, Bow. Admit it. The Horde has more troops than we do. More resources. All we have is a few princesses who refuse to work together.” She paused to catch her breath, tears now streaming down her face. Bow reached over and wiped a few away, resting his hand on her cheek. She reached up and put her hand on his. 

“Glimmer, I—“

“I lost my dad, Bow. What if i lost my mom? Or you?!” Her cry seemed deafening in the otherwise quiet room. Bow shook his head, moving his thumb gently across her cheek in comfort.

“Glimmer. I promised that I would never leave you. Remember? Back when we were kids. Do you think I’d ever lie to you?” Glimmer sniffled, then shook her head. Bow smiled. “That’s right. What kind of best friend would I be if I broke a promise?” Glimmer coughed out a mixture of a laugh and a sob, and practically dove into a kiss.

Bow’s eyes widened, his whole body freezing. She immediately stopped and pulled away, looking up at him with her bottom lip trapped in her teeth. She was nervous. Had she misread him? What did this mean for their friendship. Holy shit, she ruined it. 

Over the cacophony of her thoughts, she didn’t realize Bow had leaned in for another kiss until his lips were back on hers. Immediately, her arms threw themselves around his neck, keeping him in place. He moved one hand to the back of her head, and the other one gently on her waist. 

Glimmer was freaking out? Was she doing this right? She’d never kissed anyone before. Why would she kiss? Bow’s the only friend she’d ever had, nevermind any lover. Pushing down her insecurities and doubts, she pushed her mind to remember anything she had learned about kissing. With newfound confidence, Glimmer probed the tip of her tongue slowly into Bow’s mouth. He picked up on the action, and coaxed her to move her tongue deeper. 

The speed of their kiss moved from experimental (and kind of awkward) to hot and fast within seconds. Glimmer was in another universe. She’d never thought that kissing someone could bring her so much euphoria. She was, in one word, addicted.

Much to her dismay, people need air to live, and so their kids ended abruptly when Glimmer pulled away, eyes closed, gasping for breath. He wearily opened his eyes and looked down at her. She was so… beautiful. He always remarked how pretty she was, because, of course she was. This being the case, he never took the time to wonder if she looked sexy. In this moment, with her heavily breathing so close he could feel the heat, her eyes droopy and filled with love, he considered her just that; sexy. “Wow.” He remarked.

She chuckled and opened her eyelids, looking up at him with eyes he’d never seen before. “Is that a good ‘wow’ or a bad one?” He smiled back at her. 

“You tell me.” And with those words, he shifted so that he was nearly on top of her and gently pushed her down onto the bed they had been sitting on. To her embarrassment, she involuntarily squeaked, and Bow couldn’t help but giggle. He slowly climbed on top of Glimmer, careful not to put his weight on her, and initiated another deep kiss. 

Glimmer moaned quietly every time he would press closer, or nip carefully at her lip. He sighed as he felt her soft hands push their way up his shirt, moving the fabric out of the way. He broke their contact for long enough to take his shirt off. She sat up and motioned for him to help take off her dress. He smiled kindly and tugged at the hem, pulling it upwards. He took the dress and let it fall carelessly to the flood below them, allowing it to join his shirt. Looking back at Glimmer, he froze. There she was: his best friend. Sitting in front of him only wearing her bra and underwear. He couldn’t help but stare right at her breasts. At the way they filled the fabric of the undergarments. It was only when a bright blush covered her chest that he was pulled back into reality. Looking at her face, he mentally kicked himself. She looked uncomfortable under his intense gaze. 

Reaching for her hand, he brought it up to his mouth and kissed it. “You’re perfect, Glimmer. Is this okay?” She smiled gently, and leaned back in. He guessed it was. Allowing herself to fall back into the sheets, Bow followed her, never breaking lip contact. They stayed like that for a while, mouths filled with nothing but each other as hands roamed across skin; exploring. 

Bow moved his lips down Glimmer’s chin, eventually finding himself on her neck. She groaned especially loud when he reached a certain spot. He was entranced by the noise and all of his thoughts became surrounded with the goal of causing that noise again. He gave an experimental suck at the spot right near her jugular, and she groaned again, louder than before. “Bow. Keep…” He could take a hint. Moving his hands down to where her bra met her skin, he kept licking and sucking on her neck, undoubtedly leaving marks. She didn’t care, though. Couldn’t care as long he was touching her. “Bow. Please... please touch... please down... there.” Bow took his mouth off her neck and his hands off her breasts for a moment and backed far enough away so he could look her in the eyes. She whimpered quietly at the loss of his touch, and opened he groggy eyes to see where he went. 

“Glimmer, are you sure? I want to make sure you’re okay with… that. I don’t want us to do anything you’ll regret later on.” Glimmer reaches up and touched his face. 

“I’m sure, Bow. Just... please…” He smiled and moved his head down so that he was nearly resting his head on her thigh. Looking up to meet her eyes, he slowly drug his tongue up her leg. The sound that she produced made blood practically shoot to his member, though that was a problem for a later time. Right now, all he could think about was bringing his friend as much pleasure as he could.

He stuck his tongue back out and gently swiped it across her slit. She cried out, her hips buckling down into the bed. He couldn’t help but smile into her slick. Moving his hands up, he pushed her thighs gently into the sheets, making sure she wouldn’t move too quickly. 

He moved his tongue around her slit again, a little quicker this time. He continued to move around in little circles all around the area, but never entered her. “Bow... bow, I. Please go… IN! Bo—bow.” He couldn't help but obey her wish, and so he slowly pushed his tongue into her. The scream she sounded probably alerted the whole castle of their exploit, but neither of them could bring themselves to care. 

Her taste. The noises of her moans and her pussy juice in his mouth. The way she grabbed onto his head when he started to suck. Everything was making him harder and harder by the minute. Sure, right now was about Glimmer, but he wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep it all up without having to find some way to appease the ache. “Put it in... your... it’s okay. Just... put it—“ He looked up at her.

“Are you sure, Glimmer? Without a condom?” 

“Yeah, I... It should be safe. I’m sure of it. Just don’t... you know. Do it inside... my pus—“ 

Bow wasted no time in taking off the remaining layers of clothes that separated the two of them.

Slowly, he lined himself up with her slit, and carefully pushed in. He had read that it could be potentially painful for a girl’s first time, and the last thing he wanted to do was cause Glimmer any pain at all. “Is this good?” She moaned.

“Gods. Yes Bow! Just keep going! I’ll... i’ll tell you if you need to stop! Just... just fuck… fuck me already!” Her words awoken something nearly primal in him. He pushed all the way in, groaning at the tight feeling of his best friend’s pussy squeezing his cock. He pulled nearly all the way out, and then pushed back in again.

Over and over again, he moved his hips back and forth and pushed Glimmer into the bed as he thrusted. His speed increased per the princess’ desperate pleads. Her breathing was becoming incredibly labored, and he could tell that he himself was becoming dangerously close to the edge. 

“I’m… It’s coming, Bow. I’m... coming—“ with those words, Glimmer arched off the bed and practically screamed. Her pussy squeezed around his cock so tight that he was sent right into his own orgasm. He quickly pulled out, making sure he wouldn’t become a father way too early in his life. His cum spilled over the sheets next to where Glimmer was jerking around, lost in the blinding pleasure of her release.

The two of them laid down together, catching their breaths, holding each other. 

“Bow.”

“Yeah, Glimmer?”

“Thank You.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Stay Tuned for Chapter 2


End file.
